


Can't Live Without You

by Planetary_Shock



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I'm really really sorry, I'm so sorry, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, This is my first 'published' fic so please correct my grammar/spelling in the comments, ok not really but still...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetary_Shock/pseuds/Planetary_Shock
Summary: Hamilton, Laurens, Laf, and Herc are joined by Washington and a few others at a Pride Parade, when things go wrong...





	Can't Live Without You

Laurens stood in the doorframe of the house that he and Hamilton shared, a gay pride flag in his satchel and his curly hair almost breaking out from his ponytail. 

 

“Alex, come on, hurry up!” He shouted through the house to Hamilton, who was tying a magenta, purple, and blue striped flag around his shoulders like a cape. He clattered down the stairs in his shoes, and announced, 

 

“I have come to save you, fair maiden!” he said, with the air of an overly-dramatic prince. Laurens snorted, 

 

“You are impossible,” he smiled at Alex, his confident personality, his beautiful eyes that no-one could say no to. “Now come on!” he said, and opened the front door. The couple stepped outside to a New York City street, which was lined with lgbt+ pride flags and bunting, and a small crowd was forming, more people joining every second. Alex looked over at Laurens and noticed something around his neck, 

 

“Are you actually wearing? Oh forget it,” Alex said, chuckling. Laurens raised an eyebrow playfully, 

 

“Are you actually reprimanding my Hufflepuff scarf? I can show house pride as well, you know,” he said, smiling as he tossed one side of the scarf over his shoulder sassily. Alex rolled his eyes, and the two joined the ever-growing crowd in the street. Laurens pulled his Rainbow gay pride flag from his brown satchel and tied it around his shoulders to match Hamilton’s. The two marched hand in hadn alongside the huge floats that rolled in sporting huge speakers that blasted out up-beat music, and people threw glitter and coloured powder everywhere. Hamilton and Laurens somehow found Washington, Mulligan, and Lafayette in the huge crowd. 

 

“Son, John,” Washington said, glitter coating his clothes and shoes, purple powder on one side of his head. He apparently didn’t notice Lafayette trying to drop a flower crown onto his head. 

 

“Hey guys. What one?” Lafayette said to Alex and John, tossing a flower crown to each of them. Washington’s serious expression finally broke as the flower crown landed on his head, and he broke into a strange snorting, chuckling laugh, which spread quickly between the group until everyone was doubled over in laughter. Alex dropped a flower crown onto Laurens’ head, and he put one on Alex’s head in return. The next hour or so passed in a whirl of glitter, sweat, singing, and joking, and somehow, Laurens, Alex, Laf, Mulligan, and Washington found themselves standing on the edge of a float, waving at the crowd. Laf seemed to have somehow gained a Pan flag, and now had it tied around his waist like a brightly coloured belt. Crowds shouted and cheered while marching and dancing, the air smelled like sweat and make-up, but it smelled like the best thing in the world. Alex put his hand on the back of Laurens’ head and pulled him towards him in a kiss. The five began to jump along to the beat of the music, pumping their fists in the air, until it all went wrong. 

 

Shots rang out, and the cheers turned to screams, the crowd panicked and began to knock on doors, seeking shelter. Alex ran to the top of the float, hand-in-hand with Laurens, Lafayette and Mulligan stayed on the float, yelling at the crowd, trying to calm them. Washington grabbed Laurens’ free hand, 

 

“John. Please, keep yourselves safe,” he said, choking up slightly. Chaos was erupting, the music had stopped, bullets were being fired, windows were being smashed, and the smell of sweat and make-up had been replaced by the putrid scent of burning plastic and gunfire. Laurens’ heart raced as he heard the screams and gunshots, he couldn’t lose Alex, but he refused to let the masked people beat them, scare them into giving up what they believed in. He made a decision then and there, he was going to stand up for his rights, for his love. Some houses were kind, and let people take refuge inside, but some yelled at the marchers to get lost, and many more horrible things. A group of people in black clothing and terrifying masks could be seen holding lighters and guns, firing at will, though it didn’t seem that they intended to harm anyone. 3 people, however, were shot. Each person had a small crowd gather around them, and Laurens felt Alex’s hand stiffen in his grasp. He grabbed Alex by the shoulders and pulled him behind a large speaker where they were protected from the bullets that were coming heavier than ever now. Alex had his eyes squeezed shut, and he seemed unable to move, to breathe even. Laurens wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder, 

 

“Shh, it’s okay, just breathe, it’s going to be okay, holy shit Alex, please calm down, I need you here, come on, breathe,” He said, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as he heard screams and watched his boyfriend’s breath become steadier, but it remained shaky. He rubbed Alex’s shoulders, it wasn’t the first time he had had a panic attack. “Alex, stay here, okay? I’m going to show them that we can’t be beaten.” He said defiantly, pulling a second flag from his satchel. 

 

“John, no, you’ll get killed, please,” Alexander grabbed Laurens’ flag cape, pleading. Laurens planted on final kiss on Alex’s lips, and whispered in his ear, 

 

“I refuse to be defeated. I’ll be okay, please, it’s because I love you, I love us. Nothing can change that, you know it. I love you. We can go back to normal after this, but I’m going to fight for us,” tears were streaming down his face as he let go of Alex and stood at the top of the float, waving a Bi pride flag for Hamilton, and shouted, 

 

“YOU WILL NEVER KEEP US FROM OUR LOVE, WE WILL NOT BE DEFEATED, LOVE IS LO-” His words were cut short as a bullet caught him in the chest, and he was forced backwards onto the ground. Alex ran over to his boyfriend’s barely breathing body, which was convulsing in pain. Alex wrapped Laurens in his arms, 

 

“You’re going to live, you’ll be okay, come on, stay with me, please don’t go, I can’t live without you.” He said, crying unashamed. Washington had clambered up the float, followed by 2 or 3 paramedics, who rushed to Laurens. 

 

“Alex,” Laurens croaked out, blood choking him slightly. “Alex I’ll see you again,” he was cut off as a jolt of pain surged through him, forcing his body to convulse and shake. “I’ll see you again, on the other side.” Both men were crying, 

 

“No no no, you’re not leaving me, you can’t,” Hamilton’s voice broke as the paramedics frantically pressed bandages to the gun wound between 2 of Laurens’ ribs. 

 

“I just- I just wish we had more time,” Laurens said, as the light left the eyes that Hamilton loved so much. He let out a horrible scream, and refused to let go of Laurens’ body, as Washington tried to pull him away. 

 

“HE’S NOT DEAD, HE ISN’T, HE’S COMING BACK I KNOW HE IS, he has to, Please, please no, please come back, come back I can’t live without you, I need you,” Alex’s shouts turned to sobs as he let his head fall onto Laurens’ chest, which would never rise or fall again. Washington was joined by Lafayette and Mulligan, who both shed tears over Laurens’ body, his bloodstained flag cape, his messy hair, the blood trickling from his mouth. Hamilton knocked the satchel slightly, and a small black box fell out. He sat up slightly to see it, and picked it up shaking. He opened it gingerly, and didn’t even cry, he was so overcome with grief and sadness. He let the box fall from his hand, and took Laurens’ limp hand in his. Washington picked up the box to see a small silver ring with a tiny emerald inlaid in it. 

 

“He was going to propose,” he said, looking down at his son, who was broken, lying on the body of the man whom he nearly married. The other people on the float left, and Hamilton was left alone, holding the body of the only person he ever loved. His tears fell on Laurens’ face. 

 

“Please come back, I can’t live without you.”


End file.
